


My Cousin is a Cocksucking Demon

by SlyAdam



Series: Stories for Ignacio [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Sucking, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deception, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Stealth sex, Straight Shota, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Yuta is to stay with his cousin's family for the Summer... only, he starts getting bad dreams, and soon founds out that his cousin is a demon who won't stop sucking out all of his energy! What is he to do?Natasha is, of course, not a demon, but she certainly loves her younger cousin and his endless sexual stamina. A little bit of deception means she can have her way with him for a good few months...
Series: Stories for Ignacio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	My Cousin is a Cocksucking Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Not super wholesome at times for this one - that of the dubious consent variety.  
> This is a work of fiction. Don't fuck your cousin.  
> A 3rd story that has been for Ignacio. Very similar themes to the first two.

Yuta quite liked the house of his aunt and uncle. He smiled, ready for some interesting, fun times. School was out, summer break was on, and he would be spending it at his uncle’s place. Neither his aunt nor uncle answered the door, however – his cousin did. ‘Hi, little Yuta!’ She seemed… a little nervous? Yuta wasn’t sure. He hadn’t seen cousin Natasha in six or seven years. She was rather tall, now, with simple dark hair and dark eyes, with much bigger boobs than the last time Yuta had seen her. Her face seemed quite red as she watched him, and she kept her legs tightly squeezed together. She had her arms folded across her chest, watching Yuta closely as he entered the house.

Yuta didn’t know why she seemed so strange, but he just chalked it up to her being older. He knew he didn’t always understand things, being young. He sat down at the kitchen table for a discussion, with his own parents, Natasha, and Natasha’s parents. Yuta sat and listened, but they were mostly catching up about grown-up things. He wasn’t interested.

Eventually, he got up – Natasha followed him. ‘Hi,’ she said, sitting on the couch, next to him. ‘You good?’

‘Uh… yeah.’ He remembered his cousin being a little shy. He couldn’t remember exactly how old the girl was. Late teens? Maybe twenty? Lots older than him. ‘How are things for you?’

‘I’ve been alright.’ Yuta kept watching the TV. He’d put on a channel which ran mostly cartoons. He’d been outgrowing and criticising most of his old cartoons. Nowadays, he mostly watched ones that he thought were clever or interesting.

Still, he felt distracted. Natasha just kept staring at him weirdly. Was she just super shy and nervous? Yuta had been a little nervous about meeting her again, but everything _seemed_ fine. His cousin was certainly a lot prettier, nowadays. She was pretty much a grown-up, after all. Yuta still definitely felt like a kid.

He didn’t pay it too much mind, in the end. For those first few days, Natasha seemed to fuss over him, always making sure he was happy and well-fed if nobody was watching him. Yuta could mostly take care of himself, but… he didn’t say no to a pretty girl looking after him.

+++

Starting with the first night at his aunt and uncle’s house, the boy began to have strange dreams. Nightmares, in fact. He kept imagining himself in the same bed, lying down, as if asleep… but a strange, scary demon crawled up onto him. He couldn’t do anything – couldn’t fight back, nor speak. The demon, using its chest, started to ‘eat’ him, but it seemed focused on his crotch. When he had the same nightmare on the second night, he felt embarrassed as well as freaked out. The ‘demon’ was trying to eat his _dick!_

Three nights in a row, he had the same nightmare. An unclear, humanoid demon, trying to eat his penis right off of him! Yuta felt too embarrassed to tell his parents… but maybe he could tell someone else. ‘Natasha,’ he said, ‘Can I talk to you?’

‘What is it, my little cousin?’

‘I’ve been getting really bad dreams for the past few days. They’re kind of embarrassing, though… I don’t really want to talk about them.’

Natasha looked sad. ‘Awwww!’

‘It’s… can you not tell my parents?’

‘I can keep a secret. Don’t worry about that.’

He twiddled his thumbs, not really wanting to say it out loud. ‘It’s… a demon comes into my room. It uses its chest and it eats… me. Tries to eat me.’ He decided to leave out the embarrassing detail. ‘Do you think there’s anything I can do?’

Natasha stared at him again. Yuta felt a little put off. What was with that gaze? ‘Well, sleep with me.’

‘Huh?’

‘I mean… in my bed. How about you come and sleep in my bed? I’m sure the ‘demon’ won’t come after you, then.’

It made sense to Yuta. Maybe demons didn’t attack adults. ‘Sure. If that’s alright with you.’

Natasha smiled. ‘Oh, yes… absolutely fine.’

+++

That night, Yuta snuggled under the covers next to his cousin… but Natasha got awfully close to him. Still, having her close by made Yuta fall asleep much more easily. He faded into a deep slumber…

…and promptly had the same nightmare again! Only, this time… things were clearer. The demon was not some faceless abomination, sucking on his dick and trying to eat him… it was Natasha! His cousin?! He needed to wake up, and get away. He could see her face, smiling horribly as she put his penis in her mouth.

Natasha took it out, then spoke. ‘Oh? You’re awake…’

‘What…?’ Yuta realised he was. This was no dream. ‘You’re… doing this?’

Natasha smirked up at him. She had a hand on his dick and was licking the tip of it. ‘I have to confess… I’ve been causing all of these ‘dreams’ you’re having.’ She giggled. ‘You’re just too cute. I never thought my little cousin would turn out to be such an adorable little guy. I’m gonna ‘eat’ you just like this… until I’m satisfied.’

Yuta realised he’d fallen victim to the tricks of a demon! His cousin was going to eat him until there was nothing left. ‘No! Don’t, I don’t wanna die!’ He tried to get up, into a sitting position, but Natasha grabbed him. ‘Hey, let me go!’

‘Nope.’ Natasha managed to wrangle the boy onto his back, climbing atop him. Yuta realised with surprise and confusion that she was completely naked. He could see her entire body, even in the darkness of the room. ‘You’re not gonna die, but I’m definitely gonna ‘eat’ you.’ She licked her lips, gazing down at the boy who was completely at her mercy. She had him pinned down – he had such a cute, smooth body. Even when he was looking upset and flustered, he was just too cute. ‘You know… I think I might use my other ‘mouth’, haha!’

‘You can’t! I don’t wanna die!’

‘You won’t. In fact, it’ll feel _really_ good.’

Yuta frowned. He didn’t feel quite so panicked… this was still some demonic shit, but maybe Natasha _would_ spare him. He narrowed his eyes as she moved upwards. Most of her naked body was what he’d expected. Her boobs looked really nice, she was thin… but down below, she had only a hole. She was rubbing Yuta’s penis against it. ‘W-What are you doing?’

‘Gonna… eat you with this!’ Natasha could not wait any longer. She sank down a little, pushing Yuta’s impressive cock into her pussy. He was certainly well above average, given his age. Her hung little cousin! ‘Mmmmm.’ She moaned, feeling him stretch her open. Natasha moved all the way down, taking her little cousin’s length completely inside her. It fit quite snugly! It was the biggest cock Natasha had taken thus far. She wanted her little cousin’s cum inside her. ‘Fuck… you’re really big, little Yuta. Let me make your cock feel good.’

‘Ah… stop it! Don’t eat my dick with… that!’ Yuta watched as his cousin started bouncing up and down, quickly riding on top of his penis. He didn’t feel quite as terrified as he maybe should’ve been in front of a literal agent of the devil, but Yuta was still upset and annoyed. What was more, her dark magic was working on him. ‘I won’t let it feel good!’

‘Yes, you will.’ Natasha moaned, trying to keep quiet. She didn’t want to wake either of their parents. Getting caught fucking her boy cousin would cause several problems. ‘You can’t escape me. I’m going to be your personal pleasure demon as long as we’re together! You’re going to fill me with lots and lots of cum. My pussy’s gonna eat up all of it. Every drop!’

‘Ah… is that…?’ He didn’t know what to ask. Yuta felt annoyed at his lack of willpower and resistance to whatever his cousin was doing – it felt really nice. His penis tingled, more and more with each passing second. Was it feeling… good? Strange, sure, but good. He couldn’t let her win! ‘You can’t keep – mmph!’

Natasha didn’t want him protesting too loud. She knew she’d gone completely overboard with what she was doing, but it didn’t matter so long as she didn’t get caught. That was why she pulled Yuta into a sitting position and shoved his face into her tits. ‘Kiss my boobs.’

‘Mmm!’ Natasha felt her little cousin moan and shiver in pleasure, adding to her arousal. She was gonna cum on his cock! So many taboos at once sent her body wild. Incest with an underage boy, taking his cock in her cunt… completely unprotected! ‘I’m cumming, Yuta. Not that you… know what that means.’ Blushing as she kept moving, Natasha let the orgasm flow through her body. It was the strongest she’d felt in a long time – seducing and playing with young boys was just too good!

‘Hey… stop… ahhhhhh…’ Yuta didn’t understand. It had to have been his cousin’s evil magic… but the most _amazing_ feeling coursed through his pelvis. He felt a release like he’d never had, an overwhelming surge of pleasure in his mind and body. Was his dick… pulsing? It felt like something was coming out. Into Natasha’s ‘other mouth’. No, no! She must have been sucking out his very life force. Yuta was so screwed. He was gonna die any moment, now.

‘Fuck… that was so much fun, Yuta.’ Natasha pulled off the boy’s cock, letting him collapse backwards. She flopped onto her side, laying next to the much smaller boy. She leaned into his face, starting to kiss his cheek. The horny older slut found herself quite enthralled. She started kissing the boy all across his face, lips, cheeks, and neck. ‘I’m gonna keep eating you up, all the time! I want more. I want _much_ more.’

Yuta felt quite drained of energy as his cousin moved to ride on his dick again. He could do nothing but pant. ‘You’re… stealing all my energy…’

‘Don’t worry, you’ll be alright. You won’t even be hurt at all! But I need you.’ She sank her wet, hungry cunt back down again, instantly ready for a second round. ‘I need to eat up _allll_ your energy!’

Yuta had none left to give! The small boy closed his eyes, panting. He listened to the sloppy, wet noises of his cousin ‘eating’ him, for several minutes, until he felt the amazing release again. After the second time, however… he couldn’t hold on any longer. To the sounds of moaning and wet, sloppy movements, Yuta fell asleep.

+++

In the morning, Yuta woke up. He first saw his alarm clock – it was 9:15! What the heck? He always made an effort to be up by 8 on weekends. Then, he remembered… he’d had a bunch of bad dreams last night. Maybe those had messed his brain up, somehow. What had they been about, again?

‘Good morning, cousin cutie!’ Natasha greeted him. Yuta’s eyes went wide – lower down on the bed, his naked older cousin was sucking his cock again. All the memories of the night previous came flooding back. He could do nothing but fall back, his head on the pillow, unwilling to stop the girl. ‘Mmph. Mmph. Mm!’

Before he’d even been awake for five minutes, Yuta felt a rush of pleasure again, releasing it this time into his cousin’s regular mouth. He sighed, upset at what he’d let happen…

+++

Natasha felt a little bit tired, herself. A short time later, she was lost in thought as she made a nutritious breakfast for herself, making sure to save some for Yuta.

‘I’m telling you, she’s a demon! She eats me every night and steals all my energy until there’s none left!’

Yuta’s dad had a smirk on his face. ‘You think maybe you’ve been playing too many video games?’

Yuta pointed an accusatory finger at Natasha. ‘No, it’s her! She’s an evil, demon bitch!’

Now his parents were frowning. ‘Yuta! Don’t be mean, and don’t use that sort of language,’ his mother said, ‘and don’t go making things up. I thought you were better than that.’

Yuta grumbled something in response. He ate his breakfast without talking to or looking at Natasha. The older girl was her usual shy self, blushing a lot and squirming a bit. Natasha tried not to stare at the boy as she imagined how the rest of the day might go. She’d been thinking about this for a long time.

Really, Natasha had known she was a boy-loving degenerate for quite some time. Even six years prior, when her sexual desires were first developing, she’d never had much of a liking for older guys. As she’d gone through high school, her friends all expressed confusion at her tendency to date boys several years younger than herself… while said friends went out with college guys. Double standards, much? Sure, Natasha did have a tendency to be… a little ‘aggressive’ with boys. That didn’t matter, did it? Boys always loved sex, in the end.

She knew Yuta would come around, soon enough. He was the best boy she’d ever had, certainly. Even on the one or two occasions where her choices of shota had been reluctant, at first… they’d been begging her for sex by the end. None of those relationships had turned out all that sustainable, for various reasons.

She stared at Yuta as both of their parents prepared to leave to visit some people. She wondered how long she could have the boy for. As far as Natasha’s parents were concerned, she was a virgin. That was far from the truth. She’d seduced a cute younger boy when she was fifteen – that boy had the second-biggest cock she’d ever played with. Yuta’s certainly took the number one spot, though! Even if he wasn’t as cute in a couple of years time, Natasha would maybe still fuck him just for his amazing endowment.

As the house became empty, Yuta attempted to run off to his room. Natasha wasn’t having any of it, however. ‘Nope! You’re coming with me,’ she said, grabbing the boy. ‘Time for another ‘meal’.’

‘Ugh…’ Yuta didn’t protest.

Deep, down, though, he wondered why he wasn’t trying harder to escape the girl…

+++

From that day forward, Yuta could not catch a break.

On that same day, Natasha rode on his cock again, like normal. ‘You want to do it in other places too, Yuta? We can have fun together all around the house!’

‘No, it’s not ‘fun’, even if it feels good! You’re stealing all my life.’ He laid down on his back, no longer bothering to resist his demon of a cousin. She bounced up and down on top of him again, pushing his penis into her mouth – the one down below. It swallowed him up and squeezed him really tight. Occasionally, Natasha would moan and squeal, and squirt lots of warm liquid on Yuta’s dick. Grimacing below, the boy assumed it was just some horrid part of his cousin’s evil magic. Just like how it felt _amazing_ whenever she drained all his energy. That was just a trick so everything would seem fine, when it wasn’t! ‘Come on, are you nearly done?’

‘I want your cum in me, little Yuta.’ Natasha gazed down at her gorgeous little cousin, loving the little blush on his face. ‘I need _all_ your energy to squirt up into me!’ Natasha had her hands behind her back, treating her young cousin to the sight of her bouncing tits. Natasha was proud of her tits. At a big, healthy D-Cup, they’d given a lot of pleasure to cute young boys. In time, she hoped Yuta would learn to love sucking on them.

‘N-no… ahhhhhh… oof.’ Her cousin moaned in the strangest way as he filled her again.

‘Yes! Let me take all of it!’ Natasha bit her lip, moaning as loudly as she could. With no parents in the house, she didn’t have to worry about noise! She kept her eyes focused on Yuta’s smooth, cute little naked body as he ejaculated inside her. She felt each rope of thick, juvenile sperm coating her womb, soaking her pussy. What she really wanted was to try some other positions, ones where she didn’t have to hold Yuta down. Fun as this was, Natasha didn’t want to just physically force him forever. Therefore, she formulated an idea as she pulled herself up off of Yuta. So much cum! She really couldn’t believe how well he filled her up. She was seriously risking getting knocked up! ‘Hey, Yuta?’

‘Ah… hm.’ The boy’s facial expression changed quickly from bliss and elation to a grumpy, irritated scowl. ‘What do you want now?’

‘I want even _more_ of your life force! I want to eat it _all_ up. But maybe we can make a good deal.’

‘I don’t wanna. You’re a mean demon who wants to kill me!’

‘No, Yuta, you’ve got it all wrong! I’m a demon who loves you very much, and I certainly don’t want to kill you.’

‘But you’re gonna eat all of me up! It’s the same thing.’

‘Nuh-uh. You don’t know how my _lewd demon magic_ works.’ She licked her lips, touching at her pussy lips with her fingers. So much warm cum. Creampies were the best. Natasha couldn’t resist getting more. ‘So, here’s the deal. You do everything I ask and let me eat you up in as many ways as I want to! In exchange, I’ll make sure I never take enough energy to hurt you. Also…’ she tried to think of a way to sweeten the deal. ‘…I’ll look after you a bunch! If you want food, or a nice, warm bath, I’ll help you out.’

Yuta grumbled. ‘Do I have a choice?’

‘Well… I _could_ just take _all_ of your energy.’

‘No, no, don’t do that. The ‘deal’ is fine with me.’

She smiled, like an evil, horny witch. ‘Good!’

+++

As the days passed, Yuta would often wake up feeling quite sore. His balls were feeling saggy and deflated, and his dick ached. Natasha confessed that she’d been riding on his dick during the night, often multiple times, taking his energy out even while he slept. He couldn’t do anything to stop her – he had to sleep, after all. She wore him out all day, _and_ during the night. He could only try and stop her during one.

‘Lovely place, isn’t it?’ remarked Yuta’s father. ‘All the sun.’

‘Sure is!’ Natasha stood beside Yuta, holding him close. The two families were out at the beach for a day. ‘Wonderful location.’

‘Not when you’re stuck with a demon…’ Yuta muttered.

‘What was that?’ the boy’s mother asked.

‘Nothing.’

‘Alright, then.’ The four adults surveyed the area. ‘Where should we set up?’

+++

Yuta checked behind his shoulder. The toilets were a _big_ long walk from the main beach area. He’d said he needed to use a bathroom, but he was fine. He’d just wanted to escape Natasha… but she’d been one step ahead of him.

‘Fuck me from- I mean, put it in from behind, this time!’ Natasha pressed both her hands against the hard wall outside the toilet block. What a nice place – they were completely shielded from view. She reached her fingers back to her thong, pushing it aside and exposing her pussy. While Natasha believed her tits to be her best part, she had a reasonably fat ass as well. She moved it from side to side, trying to tempt little Yuta. ‘I’ve got a nice butt, don’t I?’

‘I-I… I don’t care! You’ve got a demon butt.’

Natasha laughed, quite loud. ‘You’re a treasure. My, look at you, too, getting all hard. Your penis is all ready.’

‘I-It’s just your magic!’ Yuta realised that the more he stared at Natasha’s exposed skin and body, the harder his dick got. It made sense that Natasha was doing this to him. Damn demon witch… but he couldn’t say no to her. ‘Fine. What do you want me to do with it?’

Natasha breathed deeply, desperate for some attention. ‘Just do it from behind. Come on over, stand there, and start moving!’

‘Fine, okay.’ Natasha couldn’t help but notice Yuta’s lack of hesitation. In hindsight, she wondered if she should’ve just told him the truth from the outset. Maybe Yuta would’ve been begging for it, by then… but a part of Natasha loved to mess with him. She liked lying to him a bit, corrupting him without the boy even realising it. Still, even if she’d been honest, the two of them would still need to keep things private. They were cousins, after all…

She felt Yuta slide his cock inside her quickly, then begin thrusting. ‘Ah!’ Natasha cried out. ‘Good. Do it like that!’

‘So you’re going to steal all my energy in here? You’re gonna eat it up with this… weird other mouth.’

‘S-Something like that!’ Natasha moaned, listening to the loud, wet _slap_ noises of Yuta thrusting into her cunt. He was a natural at it. She would never wean herself off his amazing dick. ‘Shoot it all out into me so my body can eat it all… up.’ Natasha knew the dirty talk got a little awkward. Whatever. There would come a day where she could beg for Yuta’s cum in her pussy with a little more authenticity. ‘You need to move faster. Go faster!’

‘…Okay.’ Yuta obliged Natasha’s request, thrusting quickly, fucking his older cousin. He may not have understood what was going on, but his body sure did. His cock had never been harder, and he felt like his chest might burst with his racing heart. This was so exhausting… it wasn’t supposed to feel good, he knew it. Yuta realised that moving faster made that one ‘feeling’ approach more quickly. So, he resolved, it would all be over sooner if he went really, really fast.

‘Yuta… Yuta… what are you- OH!’ Natasha shut her mouth, not wanting to alert anyone nearby. Part of her found the idea hot, though – her getting discovered, fucking her little cousin raw, in public. As he kept [pushing into her with sloppy, unmeasured thrusts, Natasha came on the boy’s cock. ‘Mmm… ah… fuck!’ Adding to her rush, she felt him squirt another load into her cunt. ‘There we go!’

‘Ngh…’ Yuta groaned, collapsing forward onto his cousin’s ass. She had such soft, beautiful flesh that Yuta wanted to touch… no doubt that was all a trick of her magic. ‘There you go. I let you eat me up again.’

‘Great… you want to go for another round?’

‘As in… go again? No, I’m too tired…’

‘Remember our deeee-al!’ Natasha could feel the boy’s thick, warm cum in her belly. She was addicted to it, no doubt. How would she make sure she didn’t lose access to cute little Yuta and his amazing energy? She wondered… ‘Come on. Start moving again.’

‘Fine! But no more after this.’

+++

‘Here they are.’ Yuta’s mother narrowed her eyes. Her son and niece had been acting a little strange, lately, but Natasha always seemed to have a big smile on her face. Natasha’s parents seemed to think she was happier, too. ‘What took you two so long?’

‘Oh, we… had a chat.’ Natasha answered. ‘Just got to talking, you know how I can be!’

‘Hm. My little boy being a pest, is he?’ said Yuta’s father. ‘He’s never chatty with me.’

Yuta grumbled something unintelligible. Useless parents… what a cliché his life was. He was in so much danger of being gobbled up and destroyed by a literal demon, but they didn’t even believe him! Oh well. At least the evil magic felt good for him. Yuta knew for sure it was all a big trick, but at least it wasn’t painful for him. Stupid demons.

+++

Natasha became much more bold.

‘You two want anything? I was going to cook a few sausages.’ Natasha’s mother could the top of her daughter’s head, poking above the couch in the loungeroom. Yuta was nowhere in sight – she supposed he was sitting on the floor.

‘Sausages sound great!’ Natasha replied. ‘I could eat ‘em all day.’

‘…Right. I’ll put some on for you two.’

Natasha smiled, staring forward. On the living room couch, she sat down, a controller in her hands. She was destroying Yuta in a video game – one he claimed to be _so_ good at. Natasha supposed she was cheating, though. She did not sit on the couch itself, but on Yuta’s hard cock. ‘Come on. You’re not playing well at all.’

‘That’s because you’re trying to steal… all my energy. I can’t concentrate with you eating me again!’ Yuta kept his voice down. His cousin sat on him, facing the TV, with her pants completely off. She was moving quite slowly, gently rubbing his length inside her lower hole. He’d already filled her up once, before, and the couch looked a little wet. Both their parents would surely ask questions, thought Yuta. Maybe then they would believe him!

‘Ah… Yuta, there’s the amazing feeling!’ Natasha’s eyes rolled back, and her legs convulsed a bit as she orgasmed on her cousin’s cute cock again. She’d never had so much hot, raw sex in her life. It had been quite a few weeks, now, and she hadn’t relented on little Yuta one bit. Every single day, she would find times to suck, fuck and play with his cock. By far, of course, raw vaginal sex was Natasha’s favourite. She knew it was dangerous, and she’d certainly fucked him on a bunch of dangerous days, but she hadn’t turned up pregnant just yet. Then again, she hadn’t taken a test for it. Maybe Yuta was too young to actually father kids, even if he shot so much cum out.

Yuta huffed quietly, not giving Natasha the satisfaction of hearing him moan. He ejaculated inside her again, filling her cunt with another round of hot spunk. Of course, Yuta just thought _there goes more of my life force! I bet I’m gonna be dead by twenty-five, thanks to this. Stupid demon!_

‘Aw, damn.’ Natasha looked at the screen to see that Yuta had exploited her few moments of orgasm before his own. She’d been defeated, losing the match. ‘Guess that’s what I get for cheating.’

‘Can’t you… ah…’ Yuta sighed as his cousin began to move again. ‘…Can’t we leave this until our parents aren’t here? Sneaking around four people… we’re gonna get caught. I don’t want you to use your magic on them.’

‘I won’t have to if we _never_ get caught. Don’t worry, my sweet little cousin. I won’t do any weird demon stuff to your Mom and Dad!’ Natasha had come up with another excellent lie. If she was ever discovered ‘eating’ Yuta, she would simply use her ‘magic’ to make anyone who saw it just forget it and walk away as if nothing happened! Natasha kind of wished she did have that ability. It would be useful for fucking Yuta whenever and wherever she pleased, with barely any limit. Unfortunately, for the time being, it remained a total lie. She was completely toast if they ever did get discovered.

‘You’re all hard again, right? Let’s go for another match! This time I’ll win.’ Natasha said. ‘I’ll make it so you have no energy left to beat me at this damn game!’

‘You’re so evil…’

+++

‘Here you two… go?’ Yuta’s mother entered the room. ‘What’s happened?’

‘Oh, he’s just a little tired,’ answered Natasha. She sat on the couch, now playing alone. Next to her, Yuta had slumped over, completely asleep. ‘Well, maybe more than a little. He’s completely zonked out! I’m sure he’ll have some food, later.’

‘I see.’ Yuta’s mother was a little worried. ‘What could be tiring him out so much?’

‘If I had to guess… I’d say it’s just him getting older. He is growing up, after all!’

‘Haha. I suppose he is.’ Yuta’s mother left them the food, then exited the room. She accepted her niece’s explanation, just fine. Her son was growing up, wasn’t he? She smiled at that thought. Soon enough, he would be a grown-up himself, wouldn’t he? Maybe her little boy would bring a girl home, eventually. What a strange thought.

Of course, she wasn’t aware what happened as soon as she left the room.

‘Hey.’ Natasha tried to shake her cousin awake. ‘Get up.’

‘No. Too tired.’

‘Come on, we’ve only done it three times today. You can go for longer.’

‘Nah. Just let me die, then. Too tired.’

Natasha smiled, and reached a hand down to stroke her cousin’s smooth hair. Perhaps, this time, she wouldn’t press him. He could have a break.

For now.

+++

Before too long, it was finally over. At least, that was what Yuta thought. For months – the entire Summer break – Natasha had her way with him, stealing all his energy and tiring him out every day. Still, after months, he hadn’t’ died… he assumed Natasha was holding to her promise not to really hurt him. He’d done anything and everything she asked for, after all…

‘Is everything packed? Natasha, who will you ride with?’

‘You guys. I’ll sit in the back with Yuta.’

Yuta’s face fell. ‘Um… why does she have to come with us?’

‘We’ll need a lot of help moving back in!’ Yuta’s father answered. ‘Natasha and the rest of them will be helping us, just for a day or two.’

Unbelievable. Yuta couldn’t believe his bad luck. One last time, he was going to be forced to sit next to a demon. He would have to suffer through her dirty penis magic once again! The horror… even if it felt better each time, Yuta would never let her win.

‘Off we go, then. You two both brought things to do?’ Yuta’s father asked.

‘Yeah.’ Said Yuta.

‘Absolutely. I’ve got _plenty_ of things I want to do,’ said Natasha.

Her tone was lost on Yuta’s father. ‘Good. I’ll be putting on a podcast, so don’t talk to me. Hope you charged up all your devices!’

‘I’m sure everything is perfectly ‘charged up’ and ready,’ Natasha replied. Amid weak protests from Yuta, she managed to secure a seat in the back, next to him. She’d initially wondered if this was a bad idea… but the position the luggage ended up in was perfect. A large, brown trunk had been stood upright, totally obscuring the view of Yuta’s parents, sitting in the front.

To Natasha’s delight, the rocking of the luggage and noises of the car were deafeningly loud, especially in the back. She sat tight for the first few minutes of the trip, wondering just how a car could be so old and rickety. It didn’t bother Yuta’s mother, of course. Ten minutes in, she’d donned a pair of headphones – noise-cancelling, Natasha presumed – and fell asleep. How she could sleep through all of this was beyond Natasha. Yuta didn’t understand it, either. All his mother needed to sleep without waking was some headphones with music.

‘Shit. Bloody drivers.’ Yuta’s father remarked, not that the two in the back could hear it. If he wanted to see into the back, he would have to peek back through the side of his own chair, something he would not be doing while driving at high speed on a busy highway.

Natasha smiled. Everything was perfect. It was time to make her move. Even the movement of the car itself was making her horny. She slinked over towards Yuta, leaning into his ear. ‘I need to eat you up.’

‘Now? Really? My parents are in the front.’

‘They won’t see _anything._ Trust me. If you’re going to get away from me, I’m going to have fun with you one last time.’ Yuta didn’t know what to say. It was a three-hour trip… he was so screwed. She was going to pick _now_ to finish him off and take all of his remaining life force. He couldn’t have much left after all these months.

Manoeuvring carefully, Natasha got on top of Yuta. She slid his shorts off since Yuta had wanted to put on something comfy and easy to wear for the trip. Big mistake. They were easily lowered, exposing his cock. Natasha reached down to play with it and stroke it, getting him hard quickly. ‘Such a good boy you are. You always get hard so easily for your cousin.’ She had to lean into his ear to talk, thanks to the noise. Seriously – loudest car ever!

Yuta sat helplessly as his demon cousin climbed atop him. She, too, had put on clothes that were easy to fuck in. A skirt with panties that could easily be moved aside to make way for a cock. Natasha couldn’t help but notice how wet she was – she couldn’t wait to take her cousin’s hard little dick in her, once again.

‘No… you can’t. Damn it!’ Yuta sat back in his seat as Natasha ‘ate’ his dick again with her lower demon mouth, facing away from him. She only moved a little bit, though. The movements of the car were enough to make him sort of… vibrate, inside her? He supposed it would work.

‘Ah… amazing.’ Natasha quietly remarked. She let Yuta’s hard length push deep, right up into her womb. The vibrations of the old car were a godsend – it was just like using a vibrator, except with an actual hot, raw cock! Yuta didn’t even have to thrust. The car did all of the work.

Natasha closed her eyes, reflecting fondly Natasha recalled a time when she was quite young. Her family had had a loud, vibrating washing machine. She’d discovered, to her delight, that it made her feel good when she sat on it. She’d first used a vibrator when she was just thirteen, stealing it from her mom’s ‘secret’ drawer of sex toys. She’d washed it first, of course… but Natasha had always possessed a high libido. She could imagine how her own eyes looked, staring forward. Her dark pupils might as well have turned into little hearts with all the love and lust she had for Yuta.

Yuta, pinned under the weight of his older cousin, could do very little but sit and wait, making sure to keep his mind sharp. Natasha was just too heavy for him… not because she was fat, but because she was so much older. Yuta had spent a lot of time examining himself and playing with his penis, lately. He’d been trying to figure out how it worked, or if there was any way to stop Natasha from stealing his energy, every time. The boy had found no success. Touching his dick even a little bit caused it to start going big and hard. He had noticed it getting bigger over time, though. Maybe it would get too big to fit inside Natasha, eventually. Then he’d win. Perhaps the way to beat her demon magic was just a big waiting game. For now, though… Natasha had won again. ‘Ngh… oof… here it comes…’ he felt a surge of pleasure shoot up into Natasha’s lower mouth, filling her up. She’d stolen his energy once again.

Natasha squirted on the boy’s cock, right away. She covered her mouth, avoiding crying out. The knowledge of what she was doing gave her the strongest orgasm in a long time – she was in a car with Yuta’s whole family, fucking him anyway. The leather seat below would probably smell, once they were all done fucking on it….

…Natasha was far from done.

‘Here we go.’ She rotated, so she was facing Yuta. Their height difference meant her face didn’t meet his. So, she pulled up her shirt and shoved her tits in Yuta’s face. She grabbed her cousin’s head, pushing it into her exposed breasts. She forced his head upward a bit but didn’t have to say anything. Yuta willingly opened his mouth, starting to suck on her sensitive nipples. ‘Good,’ she said. ‘I’m gonna go faster.’

Natasha did. With seemingly endless lust and energy, she rode Yuta for the hours of car ride. By the final stretch of the journey, she was bouncing quickly. The movements surely made a sloppy noise – but nobody could hear it. Yuta’s Dad could hear and see nothing. His mother continued to sleep. She fucked him and pleasured herself as much as she wanted, the endless orgasms sending her into a bit of a stupor. Yuta sent countless loads to coat her womb, endlessly flooding her depths with his hot cum.

Yuta tried to remain sane, to not lose himself from the hours of riding. He failed, unfortunately. He gave himself up completely to her. This was it – he was really going to lose all his energy. He was going to be eaten up completely. Oh well. At least it felt nice. He was left with the image of his cousin’s big tits in his face, smothering him. His last thought as he passed out from exhaustion – and filled Natasha with another rush of energy – was how nice having tits in his mouth felt.

+++

‘Right. Are you two… oh.’ Yuta’s mother opened the back door of the car. ‘You alright?’

‘Y-yep!’ Natasha exited the car, stumbling a bit. ‘W-whoa.’

‘Careful, there!’ Yuta’s mother grabbed her niece, supporting her. ‘Long ride, wasn’t it? Did your legs fall asleep?’

‘Yeah, just… from sitting down so long!’ Natasha lied. Her legs had moved around plenty. Her balance was off for a different reason. ‘I’m very sore, I must admit.’

‘Yuta? How about… you?’ Yuta’s mother smiled. ‘My, he does sleep a lot, lately.’

‘I know.’ Natasha strode towards the back of the car.

‘…Really thought I cleaned this car well.’ Muttered Yuta’s mother. ‘Eh. Guess I wasn’t thorough enough…’

+++

Yuta reclined happily on the couch, playing his favourite game. He was free! Three weeks had passed, and his demon cousin was nowhere to be found. She couldn’t eat him anymore. She couldn’t steal the life from his body. She couldn’t tire him out and make him all sore. All was well. Still…

No, no. He didn’t miss it. That feeling was just his brain being stupid from the magic. He didn’t want to do any of it. No way did he want to do it all again.

The doorbell rang. ‘Hello?’ Yuta’s mother answered. ‘Natasha! Hello again.’

Yuta almost spat out his drink. His cousin strutted into the room, a confident smile on her face. Her tits looked a little bigger. Was he imagining that?

‘Hi, Yuta,’ Natasha said. ‘Guess what?’

‘Why is she here again?! I told you already, she’s a demon! She does demon magic stuff!’

Yuta’s mother huffed. ‘Again with this strange thing. Natasha is _not_ a demon. She’s here to live with us, for the foreseeable future!’

‘W-what?’

‘Well, you see… Natasha’s got a job! She’s got an excellent offer, starting next week. Thing is, it’s close to us – hours from her home. So, she’ll be living with us, so she only has a ten-minute drive. Provided she pays some rent, Natasha’s going to be living with us for as long as she wishes! That’s what the spare bedroom is for, after all.’

‘…Demon.’ Yuta glared at his older cousin. Natasha only laughed. ‘I’m serious!’

His mother shook her head. ‘You’re a strange boy. Anyway, I need to go out and grab a few groceries. I’ll be home around the same time as your father, so you two will have a couple of hours to catch up. How about you play a video game, or something?’

‘I’ve got plenty of ideas!’ Natasha announced, beaming.

‘Mom… seriously…’ Yuta began, but his mother wasn’t having any of it.

‘See you two later! Have fun, don’t be too silly.’ She left without another word, leaving a gobsmacked Yuta with his mouth wide open.

Natasha rushed over to him, pinning him down. ‘It’s been too long, hasn’t it? Say, Yuta, where’s your room?’

‘…In the back, to the left.’

Happy to be reunited with her naughty, incestuous little lover, Natasha took Yuta into his room. Within minutes, the house was filled with lewd moans and wet noises… and it would be for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed,  
> Leave a comment too, if you wish,  
> Leave me alone if you're offended.  
> :)
> 
> Check out my profile for ways to support me on new stories, if you're interested.


End file.
